


Parenting

by theloststarphounix



Series: Bunnicula: Memoirs From the Orlock Apartment [2]
Category: Bunnicula (Cartoon), Bunnicula - James Howe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kits are baby rabbits, Next Gen, next gen fic, the kits names will mostly change aside from BJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloststarphounix/pseuds/theloststarphounix
Summary: Bunnicula is away on some business and Chester is left to deal with their children.Or, Bunnicula and Chester try to raise a family.
Relationships: Bunnicula/Chester (Bunnicula)
Series: Bunnicula: Memoirs From the Orlock Apartment [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Parenting

“Alright. Who did it?”

Chester stared them down, paws on his hips as he regarded them with a stern glare. Unsurprisingly, not a single kit stepped forward. A bit shuffling and scuffing, but no willingly volunteers. Wonderful.

They were all a rowdy bunch - unsurprising considering who their sire was.

There were four of them, all tiny kits of varying cuteness and innocent personas. But Chester wasn’t fooled by their charms; at least not completely. He had raised them from when they were fully weaned from milk and knew all their tricks by now.

“How do you know it was us? Uncle Harold could’ve done it.” His oldest said, bravely looking the cat in the eye. Chester met his gaze head on.

BJ was the most like his father, in terms of both mannerisms and even looks - black and white with markings down his back that resembled a more elegant cape than the bat wing shape Bunnicula had. His eyes were an orange red, almost the color of a blood orange, and a single fang peeked out from the corner of his mouth. He was hotblooded, dashing into this and that with no regard for his safety or those of others.

He was an almost mirror image of Bunnicula and it angered the cat somewhat that their oldest was basically Bunnicula 2.0.

Scoffing, Chester crossed his arms over his chest and stared the young kit down. “I would believe that,” He drawled, sarcasm thick in his voice. It made BJ’s fur raise indignantly and it made the others shuffle in nervousness. “If Harold hadn’t told me himself that he found the raisin covered chocolates on the floor. So I ask again: Does anyone want to tell me who did it?”

No one spoke up, with BJ stubbornly in front, making himself the de facto leader. Chester looked over him to the other three, his face stony. 

“I need you all to understand the situation,” he pleaded, voice strained and high. “Harold had to be rushed to the vet for urgent care, because he ate all those chocolate covered raisins you scattered around the house! Chocolate is poisonous to dogs, kids! Raisins too. He might not come back home.”

Chester’s voice hitched at the end and BJ blinked.

He had thought that Dad would just be in his usual buzzkilling mood. Dad always seemed to know when they were up to something and always stopped their fun before it  _ actually  _ got to the fun. They had just wanted to catch the giant fire ant that moved into the apartments.

Dad was scared of it, and usually if Dad was scared or in trouble, then Papa would deal with it. But Papa was out of town for a couple days and couldn't help. So, they decided to handle it themselves because they weren’t babies anymore. They didn't want to hurt Uncle Harold - he was the best and always took them out to graveyards and stuff to play. But if he really did eat all the raisins then-

Wide purple-blue eyes looked up at him beseechingly as a high pitch voice trembled. “I didn’t know that raisins and chocolate were bad for dogs! Papa can eat them just fine!”

“Lillith!” BJ hissed, teeth bared at the small, blonde greyish kit.

But she paid no mind to her brother as she hopped forward and threw herself into their father’s arms. Chester caught her, his movements sure and without hesitation as he enveloped her into a tight hug. She began sobbing into his shoulder and the cat held onto her.

“We just wanted to catch Mr. Fire Ant so he could leave and not scare you anymore. We didn’t ever want to hurt Uncle Harold!”

Watching something as relief washed through his father, BJ looked at his father as he melted around his daughter’s embrace and let out a small hiccup. “I know you would never hurt him, Honeybunch.”

The other two kits, Zander and Cornelius, rushed forward too and grabbed onto the cats waist, tears glinting in their eyes. BJ ears drooped as he watched his family. He hunched low, shoulders inching over his head as he watched them, eyes watering as the severity of their actions finally came to him.

As if sensing his son's growing dismay, Chester shuffled Lillith to one arm and reached down to scoop his oldest up. He held them as the other two curled around him and he purred to reassure them. They all somehow got closer and in his arm, BJ sniffled and rubbed his cheek against the cats. He maneuvered his son so he could run his paw down the length of his ears.

“Will...will Uncle Harold be ok?” He whispered, nuzzling into his father for comfort. 

Chester’s lips twitched into a small, sad smile. Big, tough, troublemaker the boy maybe, but BJ was Chester’s sweet, soft boy. 

“Hopefully. Mina and her dad did get him to the car as soon as he started to vomit,” thinking back on his words, Chester winced, squeezing his children tightly. “I’m sorry if I scared you. I didn’t mean to make seem like Harold wouldn’t make it. But that doesn’t mean you four are off the hook.”

Pulling away from his children, Chester set Lilith and BJ down. He wagged a paw digit at them, face and voice stern. “All four of you are grounded for two weeks - that means no leaving the house for any reason. No playing with Patches or magic practice Lugosi and especially  **_no_ ** graveyard adventures. You will also make Uncle Harold an apology gift and tell him you’re sorry when he gets home.  **_And_ ** on top of all that, you guys will also be cleaning up your little trap as well. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Dad.” The four kits squeaked, ears dropped as they made their way down to hall to get started on cleaning.

BJ hesitated at the doorway, biting his lip as he looked over his shoulder at Chester. Sighing, the siamese walked over to the black and white kit and gave him a pat on his head. Smiling down at the rabbit, he placed a small kiss on his son's forehead.

“We really are sorry, Dad.”

“I know, BB-8.” Chester sighed. “But while I do appreciate you guys wanting to do something nice for me, please try to do it a more  **_normal_ ** way. You guys don’t have to worry about the big stuff like the fire ant. That’s mine, your father’s and Uncle Harold’s job as the grown ups. But I appreciate the gesture.” He gave his son one last kiss before stepping away. “Now, go on and clean up your mess. After you guys are done, we can watch a couple of movies.”

Face lighting up, BJ bobbed his head eagerly before rushing off to join his siblings. Chester sighed as he watched his son leave, his body spent from the day's events. Turning around, he made his way upstairs to Mina’s room where he promptly collapsed into a fitful sleep.

It was hours later when he was awakened by someone shaking him. Groaning, the siamese blearily opened his eyes to find Bunnicula flying above him, his face drawn in concern. Yawning, Chester went to move, but found himself nearly covered by four tiny kit bodies. 

They must’ve came up here after they cleaned up and thought a group nap was a much better idea than movies. On his stomach, BJ twitched and grumbled in his sleep and Chester instinctively reached down and ran his paw down the length of his small body, making soft noises until the kit calmed down.

Looking up, he watched as Bunnicula signed to him, eyes and voice soft.

_ Did something happen? Mina and Harold aren’t home? _

“I’ll explain it to you later, Bunniucla. Just...come here.” Reaching out, Chester gently guided Bunnicula to lay down next to him and the bunny willingly followed. He nudged the cat so he had him under his chin and Bunnicula ran paw up and down his head. “It’s been a long day. Sorry we didn’t welcome you home.”

“Just…Here....Home….Miss.” The words were hesitant and strained, but Chester knew the meaning behind them and he purred.

“That’s good. We missed you too.” He whispered, closing his eyes as he fell back asleep, surrounded by his children and lover.

**Author's Note:**

> As I write the next chapter for Fever Pitch, I find myself having several different ideas for one shots and I hurriedly write them down on my doc app to go and work on them when I get free time. I had some free time today and decided to work on this one. This is gonna be a series of one shots, so stay tuned guys.


End file.
